Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/2
World 5= Level 356 Reality.png|Quadrant board to get 5 combos? Not to mention candy bomb rain. Level 357 Reality.png|30 moves to bring down 18 ingredients down an isolated area?! Reality level 361.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path part 2. 362fb.png|Doing three of the hard-to-do color bomb-striped combo is difficult. Level 365 Reality 2nd.PNG|200 candies to collect in that constricted board makes this level hard. 374before.png|Could you handle the rain of bombs after breaking the cake bomb till collecting all orders? Level 375 Reality.png|With liquorice swirls falling to the left side of the board, could you pass this easily? Level 376 Reality.png|The speed of clearing the cake bomb will make a big difference. Level 377 Reality.png|Level 140's harder version... Level 380 Reality.png|Is this extremely hard in mobile? Chocolate spreading is extremely hard to stop. Level 382 Reality.png|Different engine makes this level extremely hard in mobile. Level 384 Reality.png|The orders are not quite difficult, but the bombs are very abundant and too hot for this. Level 385 Reality.png|Hopefully the mystery candies don't give you bombs or chocolate... Screen shot 2013-12-01 at 20.46.16.png|Don't forget to earn 240,000 points to pass this level! Level 391 Reality.png|Isolated 15 move bombs with 6 colors?! Not to mention 198 candies in 45 moves! Level 392.png|Five striped+wrapped combinations is hard for this level, even with 60 moves. Level 394 Reality.png|The fishes and mystery candies don't make it easy to clear the isolated parts of the cake bombs. Level 404 Reality.png|Even with 50 moves, clearing this many icings that are under chocolate spawners is difficult. Level 409 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 315 just got harder... Level 410 Reality 3rd .PNG|Perfect disaster ingredients are present here.... Level 413.jpg|Clearing all the 5 layered icing and bringing down 10 ingredients is bad enough, doing that with the toffee tornadoes ruining everything is worse! 414after.png|It is so annoying! Level 414 New.png|It is not easy to clear the popcorn even with fewer colours and more moves. Level 417 (FB).png|Did you know how bad the level design was? Plain luck and nothing more. Level 417.png|Three layers of icing is already bad enough, so what about 4-5 layers, 6 toffee tornadoes, and one less coconut wheel? 419before.png|With a huge amount of icings and 6 colours, fulfilling orders is extremely difficult. 421before.png|This is your worst day ever.... Level 422 New.png|Popcorns are different to 5-layer icings. They are much harder to destroy. 425before.png|Level 245's bigger brother, anyone? Level 427 Reality.png|Can you open the board in time? Level-428.png|Worst four colour level ever until level 1142 beats this. Level 432 Reality.png|Clearing this many blockers with a constricted board at the beginning is ridiculous! Level 434 Reality 2nd Before.PNG|Isolated bombs make plans limited. Level 437 Reality.png|Three cake bombs at the bottom and six colours make this the hardest level ever. Level 438 Reality after.png|One piece of horrible memories with tornadoes. 440fb.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients being present here.... |-| 6= Level 444 Reality.png|You better pray that the mystery candy give you something good.... Level 445 Reality.png|With only 30 moves. 17-move bombs, icings are too thick, and switching ingredients must be done; such an impossible level. Level 450 Reality before.png|The cake bombs are hard to clear, even without the tornado. Level 451 Reality.png|Lots of hard to reach jellies need to be cleared. Level 452 Reality.png|80 striped candies in 40 moves and in this kind of conditions? Level 453 Reality.png|Older users will find that even colour bomb + wrapped candy will not help at all. Level 459 Reality 2nd.png|Total nightmare after removing the tornadoes. Do not ask. Level 461 Reality.png|Do you call one more fish "nerf"? Level 461 V3.png|Even with two nerfs, it is no escape from extremely hard. Level 463 Reality.png|Luck is everything. Level 467 Reality.png|Get upset at Soda and Jelly Saga for new colour bomb mechanics like this order... Level 469 Reality.png|First version 413's relative, anyone? Level 470 Reality.png|Clearing the hard to reach columns surrounded by chocolate spawners with six colors is difficult. Level 471 Reality before.png|Why would King do the opposite thing after the Dreamworld counterpart was released months ago? 472 orig.PNG|Hope you don't fail on your first move! Level-472.png|Even with some of the liquorice locks replaced with marmalade, six colors make the starting board ridiculous! Level 476 Reality.png|1 striped candy every move, you can tell how hard this level is. Level 480 Reality 2nd Before.PNG|Looks easy? Six colours and liquorice swirls aren't as easy as you thought. Level 483 Reality.png|Too many bombs and jellies need to be cleared with too few moves. Level 485 Reality.png|Don't trust the videos. Looks easy but actually very hard. Level 486 Reality.png|The board is not convenient to pass. Level 487 Reality.png|A harder version of level 90. Level 488 Reality.png|Can you clear all the icing with six colors and a very confined board at the beginning? Level 491 Reality 2nd.PNG|Too thick icings and the bombs spawn. Level 492 Reality.png|5-layer icings with 6 colours are ridiculous even jelly fish help you halfway. Level 497 Reality.png|8 wrapped candies are hard even with 50 moves and two color bombs and four wrapped candies that help you. Level 499 Reality.png|If you think the wrapped candies make this level easy, you're mistaken. Reality level 500.png|You vs many blockers... Well, I'll bet you $100 that you can pass this level. Level 505 Reality.png|Even in easy episodes like this, there has to be hard six coloured, sheer blockers, levels like this. Level 510 Reality.png|Looks easy? The five-layered icing is hard to clear in only 35 moves. Level 515 Reality.png|Another level with lots of hard to reach jellies. Level 517 Reality.png|Only one way. No blocking or sliding allowed. Level 518 Reality.png|Can you get rid of the bomb in the middle in time? Level 519 Reality.png|Twelve color bombs?! The designer of this level deserves a medal for creating an order like this! Level 524 Reality.png|Too few moves to clear too many hard to reach jellies. Level 525 Reality.png|Are you able to clear the initial candy bombs and more coming up? Level 530 Reality 1st.png|Candy bomb dispensers which have to be activated, chocolate spawners, isolated icing and too few moves? |-| 7= Level 534 Reality 2nd.PNG|It is filled with bombs and 25 moves! Level 538 Reality.png|The jelly on the conveyor belt is hard to clear, and it's even harder with the bombs. Level 539 Reality 2nd.PNG|Same as 534 but on an elevator! Level 547 Reality.png|Old level 265's brother. Level 549 Reality 2nd.PNG|Plenty of icing and jellies to be cleared in 40 moves sounds like too hard. Level 550 Reality.png|Some hard to reach jellies with six colors and only 35 moves? Level 551 Reality.png|Looks easy but is hard because of six colors and stuck zones. Level 557 Reality.png|A horizontal version of level 535 but with one more colour. Level 560 Reality.png|Can you get such a high order with the left side of the board infested by liquorice swirls? Level 562.png|Welcome to Reality level 549's bigger brother.... Level 565 Reality.png|Another level with lots of thick blockers that have to be cleared. Level 566 Reality.png|You only have seven moves to remove all the bombs especially the one at the corner... Level 567 Reality 2nd.PNG|5 moves to your doom! Level 573 Reality.png|The blockers are more threatening than they seem. Level 574 Reality.png|Dealing with isolated 9 move bombs is difficult even with 4 colors. And eight ingredients?! If you fail to stop an ingredient from going back to the top, that will be a major problem. Level 577 Reality.png|A harder version of 535 with bombs. Reality level 578 (fixed).png|This level sets a new standard for extremely hard levels. Level 585 Reality.png|No more candies spawn on the jelly makes this very hard. Level 586 Reality.png|You better pray that luck is on your side. Level 588 Reality.png|Level 35's brother but with blockers and insufficient amount of moves! Level 591 Reality.png|Bottom jellies are hard to clear because no candies spawn there. Level 593 Reality.png|There is only one place for ingredient to drop, or else, see it again after nine moves! Level 596 Reality.png|The board is awkward, bombs, and liquorice swirls make this level much harder. Level 597 Reality.png|A harder version of level 256. Level 603 Reality.png|Level 404's relative with a restricted board at the beginning. 608.jpg|Do not forget to earn 180,000 points to pass the level! Level 616 Reality.png|Liquorice swirls on the right side of the board is a problem even with 4 colors. Level 617 Reality 2nd.PNG|Looks easy until you found that one more colour version of level 475 is super hard!!! Level 620 Reality.png|Too few moves to bring down 6 ingredients with 1 at a time. Candy frog can also be a trap. |-| 8= Level 623 Reality 1st.png|Hopefully you like doing this again... Level 629 Reality.png|5 colours is too hard. I wish this would be reverted. Level 634 Reality 2nd.png|Colour bombs are your only friend... Level 646 Reality.png|Surviving all 25 moves without letting a bomb go off seems to be too hard. Level 647 Reality.png|With four colour bomb combinations, the chocolate destroying you.... Level 649 Reality.png|5 colours is too hard. I wish this would be reverted part 2. Level 652 Reality.png|Don't let the licorice swirls fill up the bottom side of the board. Level 655 Reality.png|You'll have to rely on extreme luck on this. Level 656 Reality.png|Wrapped+wrapped combination is not easy to make. Plus awkward shape and 4 combinations!? It can be extremely difficult even with 4 wrapped candies to help you halfway. Level 658 Reality.png|Isolated jellies are hard to clear. Level 660 Reality.png|Try not to have any ingredients on the higher half of the board below the belt... Level 661 Reality.png|Six colors + very restricted space = very difficult level! Level 663 Reality 1st.png|Few moves for bombs, few moves for jellies, 6 colours. Terrible! Level 664 Reality.png|Things just got MUCH harder! Level 667 Reality.png|Even though the icing is not thick, clearing it is hard. Level 670 Reality before.png|Cascades make the player to be in trouble instead of help. Level 672 Reality.png|Thick icing, nothing more needs to be said here. Level 673 Reality.png|Level 524's brother with liquorice swirls. Level 677 Reality 1st.png|Level 655's brother. 10 combinations with a few amount of moves and six colours is... Level 679 Reality.png|Lots of ingredient switching has to be done here. Level 681 Reality.png|Looks easy until you realize clearing the icing is a difficult task. Level 686 Reality.png|20 candies in 40 moves is definitely not easy. Level 688 Reality.png|Can you survive this massively-buffed level? Level 690 Reality after.png|There is not much room for error here... Level 691 Reality.png|Six colors, icing, stuck zones, and few moves make it hard to pass this level. Level 699 Reality.png|Watch out for the bombs and icings! Also check your score before ending! Level 703 Reality.png|10 ingredients with six colours is definitely not easy. Chocolate also hinder. Level 706 Reality.png|With six colors and way too restricted space, can you pass this level easily? Level 709 Reality.png|Lack of exits and the bombs and chocolate destroying you. Category:Galleries